Series 4
The 20-part fourth series was commissioned in December 2007. The series began on BBC One on Wednesday 7 January 2009, with the show's first 90-minute opening episode. Rachel Mason and Davina Shackleton return following the fire that nearly destroyed the school. Examples of characters from the previous series who have left the school include: Mika Grainger, Brett Aspinall (both of whom left for University having graduated) and Celine Dixon. The fate of Stuart Hordley is left unanswered. The fourth series introduces several new characters who become focal points of the subsequent episodes. For example, the Kelly family seems to be the epitome of the "Family from Hell" and consists of alcoholic mother Rose Kelly and her five children: eldest son Marley, borderline psychopath Earl, daughter Sambuca, 11-year-old Denzil, and baby Prince. New Head of PE Rob Cleaver begins a relationship with English teacher Jasmine Koreshi and becomes the boxing mentor of pupil Bolton Smilie. He is later sacked by Rachel and Eddie Lawson when it transpires he is giving Bolton pills in order to help him win an important match, ultimately ending his and Jasmine's relationship. Rachel Mason's sister Melissa Ryan and her son Philip are also introduced. Maxine Barlow is tragically killed when her relationship with psychotic Earl Kelly comes to an explosive end and she is fatally shot. Realising she had made a huge mistake in ever trusting him, she dies in the arms of those who loved her most, Steph and Janeece. Former teacher Kim Campbell returns from Rwanda in episode 11 and brings with her a baby girl, Grace, who she claims is her daughter. However, after immigration officers investigate, it transpires that Kim has in fact smuggled Grace into the UK illegally. Former Deputy Head Andrew Treneman makes a brief return in episodes 19 and 20 during a Rwandan fundraising day being held at the school, and is reunited with Kim. Chlo Grainger gives birth to a baby girl, Izzie. The series also marked the exit of long-term characters Davina Shackleton, Donte Charles and Chlo Grainger. In addition, Marley Kelly, Eddie Lawson, Flick Mellor, Jasmine Koreshi and Andrew Treneman also made their final appearances in episode 20. The final episode aired on 20 May 2009 and attracted 4.5 million viewers. Main cast Staff *Philip Martin Brown as Grantly Budgen, a cynical English Teacher *Jason Done as Tom Clarkson, an English Teacher and step-dad to Chlo *Denise Welch as Steph Haydock, a French Teacher who's Maxine's foster-mum *Christine Tremarco as Davina Shackleton (Until Episode 15), Karla's integration aide and new English Teacher *Shabana Bakhsh as Jasmine Koreshi, a strict but kind English Teacher *Neil Morrissey as Eddie Lawson, the down to earth Deputy Head and Maths Teacher *Kay Purcell as Candice Smilie, the head of the school kitchens and Bolton's mum *Chris Geere as Matt Wilding, the hardworking Music and Drama Teacher *Eva Pope as Rachel Mason, an inspiring headteacher recovering from last term's fire *Elyes Gabel as Rob Cleaver (Until Episode 10), a PE Teacher living vicariously through Bolton *Elaine Symons as Rose Kelly, the alcoholic mum of Marley, Earl, Sambuca, Denzil and Prince, who gets a job working in the school kitchens *Katy Carmichael as Melissa Ryan (Episodes 1 - 10, Episode 20), the Head of Extened Services, Philip's mum and Rachel's sister *Sheraiah Larcher as Maaka Lacey (Episode 3 only), a patriotic but lazy supply teacher from New Zealand *Angela Griffin as Kim Campbell (Episode 11 onwards), the Head of Pastoral Care who returns with a shocking secret *Daniela Denby-Ashe as Jem Allen (Episode 16 only), a supply teacher who is a compulsive liar Students *Adam Thomas as Donte Charles, an aspiring business man and teen dad to be *Katie Griffiths as Chlo Grainger, an unsure pregnant girl with an interest in hairdressing *Chelsee Healey as Janeece Bryant, a gullible loud mouth with a heart of gold *Ellie Paskell as Maxine Barlow (Until Episode 8), a mischievous girl being lead astray once more *Jessica Baglow as Karla Bentham, an intelligent student with Asperger’s Syndrome *Lauren Thomas as Aleesha Dillon, a materialistic but bright student *Lucy Dixon as Danielle Harker, a articulate and confident student *Tachia Newall as Bolton Smilie, a funny student and talented boxer *Thomas Milner as Paul Langley, an easily led student with a bad home life *Zaraah Abrahams as Michaela White, the school bully *Reece Douglas as Denzil Kelly, a struggling student who looks up to his brothers *Reece Noi as Earl Kelly (Until Episode 8), a psychopathic student who uses fear to control his peers *Luke Bailey as Marley Kelly, a responsible student who is protective over his younger siblings *Holly Kenny as Sambuca Kelly, a good kid who often finds herself drawn into trouble *Sadie Pickering as Flick Mellor, a popular girl with a strict father *Dean Smith as Philip Ryan, a socially awkward student who finds it hard to fit in, and is the headteacher's nephew *Darcey Isa as Lauren Fletcher (Episode 6 onwards), a loud mouth in Sambuca's class *Jack Rigby as Kyle Peters (Episode 13 only), one of the travellers, who strikes up a bond with Sambuca *Rachael Cairns as Tasha Lefton (Episode 17 only), a pupil with diabetes who dreams of becoming a model Others *Steve Money as Clarence Charles (Episodes 2 and 9 only), Donte's dad *Charlie & Taylor Sheldrick as Prince Kelly, the youngest of the Kelly clan *Malcolm Scates as Ralph Mellor, a policeman who is Flick's father *Tim Healy as Dave Miller (Episodes 2 to 6), a security guard with a crush on Steph *Lorraine Chesire as Fleur Budgen, Grantley's sick wife *Colin Tierney as Reynold (Episode 6 only), Sambuca's father *Alan McKenna as Mr Parker (Episodes 14 to 15, Episode 18), a man seen lurking around taking photos of the school who later turns out to be a Home Office government agent who has come for Grace *Joe Duttine as Andy Harker (Episode 7 only), Danielle's father *Natalie J. Robb as Charlotte Monk (Episode 9 only), a bereavement councillor *Jamie Glover as Andrew Treneman (Episode 19 to 20), a humanitarian worker visiting from Africa, who was Deputy Head of Waterloo Road in Series 1 and 2. *Meaghan Mcpherson-Gowe as Grace Campbell (Episodes 11 to 18), a baby whom Kim claimed was her daughter *Rachel Elizabeth as Sarah-Leanne (Episode 11 only), a former student turned Glamour Model idolised by Janeece Episode List Category:Series Category:On DVD